True Confessions
by Moviemaniac1992
Summary: Jesse truly cares for Lisa more than anyone else in the world. They have been through so much, and they have really gotten close. But after defeating Freddy he discovers what he really wants and who he really is. It's time to come clean.
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse truly cares for Lisa more than anyone else in the world. They have been through so much, and they have really gotten close. But after defeating Freddy he discovers what he really wants and who he really is. It's time to come clean.**

**True Confessions**

**Chapter 1**

I never thought it would truly end. He filled my life with so much pain and misery that I actually believed he would win. Every night he would come to him in his dreams, and torment the living hell out of him.

"Kill for me Jesse," he would say. "You know you want to."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him with fear in my voice.

"Because I need your body to come back, and you're going to help me whether you want to or not!"

I can still remember being afraid to look at him. With his burnt skin, glaring eyes, and horrid laughter I was too afraid to shut my eyes for even a minute. He kept trying to make me kill for him, and at first I tried so hard to resist. But in the end he got control over me, and he forced me to kill people.

First it was that asshole of a gym teacher Coach Schneider, and then it was my new friend Brady. Oh poor Brady. He was so young, so talented, and so... handsome. He didn't deserve to die, and worse of all I almost killed the girl who stuck by me through it all, Lisa Webber. It was totally my fault. To this day I regret putting him and Lisa in terrible danger.

But now that Freddy' gone I can move on with my life. I graduate from Springwood High in just a few weeks, and I start college in the fall. I'll be moving on to bigger and better things.

Lisa and I started dating around the time I defeated Freddy two years ago. We made love on our one six month anniversary, and we couldn't have been happier.

However, even with all this Freddy nonsense over and done with, there was still something troubling me. It has been something I have dealt with probably my whole life. It was something that has always been a part of me. I'm not sure if I knew about it completely before, but there was always a small part of me who knew that I was different. I might have denied it at first, thinking that it was nothing. I avoided the issue for years, and for a while it never crossed my mind.

But lately I have begun to realize that I have been hiding something for all these years. It was something I never expected, but after searching deep inside myself I discovered the truth. I realized why I always felt different, and after making this shocking revelation I could no longer avoid it. Those thoughts and feelings kept bubbling inside my mind, and as much as I tried to keep it cooled down it finally boiled to a point where I could not stop them.

It was then I concluded that I could no longer hide the truth. And most of all, I could no longer hide it from the people I care about most. I never thought this would happen to me, but it did and honestly my mind has never been this clear for a long time. So now that I know the truth it was time that other people know about it as well, especially the person I truly care about most.

So one day I picked up the phone, and dialed a number that was all too familiar to me. I waited patiently as I heard the ringing. I waited until I heard her voice.

"Hello?" she said.

I waited for a brief moment before responding.

"Hey Lisa it's me Jesse."

"Oh hey Jesse!" she said with much glee. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Hopefully it's something good."

"Well of course it's good silly. So what's up?"

"Do you think you could meet me today?"

"Sure Jesse, where do you want to meet at?"

"Could you meet me at the fountain in the park in an hour?"

"I'll be there, but are you okay? You sound a little down."

"No it's nothing. Just tired that's all."

"Well okay. See you there."

"Yeah…"

Lisa hung up before I could finish my sentence.

"….see you there."

So I sat there in my room, thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong when I told her the truth. This isn't something as simple as telling someone you just broke their bike. This is major on every level. I only hope that she is still the kind hearted and understanding girl I met two years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**True Confessions**

**Chapter 2**

After sitting on my bed for forty minutes I got up, put my shoes on, and walked out of my house to go meet Lisa.

When I got to the park I could see Lisa already there by the fountain. She was pacing back and forth, waiting for me to arrive. I wanted to go towards, but for some reason my feet felt frozen. I was so scared to tell her, but deep down I knew it had to be done. She deserved to know the truth, and I can't keep lying to her like this. So I proceeded forward, and headed towards the fountain.

Lisa spotted me, and smiled brightly. Oh how I loved to see her smile. It always seems to brighten up my day.

"Hey you," she said which broke my train of thought.

She walked to me, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Looks like we both came early. Great minds think alike."

We both chuckled as I held her hands in mine. Then I got serious again when I remembered what I was here for.

"Come and sit down with me."

"Oh so you can pull me into the fountain like you did the last time we came here."

"Don't worry I won't this time. Besides there's something I really need to tell you."

"Okay," she said in a worried tone.

We both sat down on the fountain, and I was ready to come clean.

"Lisa, from the first day I met you I felt something between us. When I was around you I felt happy, more than I usual am with my own family. They never really understood me as much as you did. They never even trusted me as much as you did. When Freddy came for me you believed me. Out of everyone else in this God forsaken town you were the only one who truly believed me. I was so scared that he was going to get me but you held my hand and told me that everything was going to be okay. The minute you said that I felt a ray of hope shining above me. I believed you just as you believed me. And through everything that happened from then to even after Freddy was defeated you stuck by me. I could not have asked to know a better and more sincere person. And for that I can honestly say that I love you so much. I care about you more than anyone else, and nothing will ever change that.

But the thing is there's something about me that neither you nor me even knew about for a while. It's something that has always been there but never shone before. I discovered that I have been hiding something for all my life to the point where I forgot about it completely. But now I have finally realized what it is, and more importantly I have realized what I am. I know that you might hate me for a long time for keeping this a secret from you, but please don't be too quick to judge me."

By that time Lisa was looking really worried.

"Jesse if you're trying to tell me something just say it already!"

I took one huge gulp.

"The truth is that…."

I paused.

"What I'm trying to say is…."

I pause again, and I was really getting frustrated that couldn't just say it.

"Lisa I'm gay!"

Lisa's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. She stared at me with this shocked look, and I couldn't believe that I finally told her. She looked away, and now I was desperate for her to say something.

"Before you say anything," I said to break the silence, "I just want you to know that I never intended to use you as my beard or something. The thing I didn't even know about it until recently."

She looked back at me with angry eyes.

"How could not know about it for this long? How could you not know about it when we made love?"

"I know I'm so sorry Lisa but it's the truth. I really did not know about it until a month ago."

"A month! You knew about it for a month and didn't think to tell me about it!"

"Lisa I wanted to tell you but I was just scared that you would hate me for it."

"Jesse you idiot! Do you want to know something? I don't care that you're gay! I really do not care one bit! But I'm pissed that you lied to me and worst of all that you used me to cover up your secret."

"No, no Lisa that's not truth. I already told you I never used you to cover it up, nor would I ever use you for something as selfish as that."

"Then why couldn't you have just told me the minute you found out? I thought you trusted me like I trusted you. Isn't that what our whole relationship is based on?"

"I swear I never meant to hurt you like this. I was just so worried of how you would react."

"Do you really think I'm that kind of person who discriminates people for being who they are?"

"Not in the slightest. At least not now."

Lisa took a deep breath to calm herself down. She then looked up at me with a less angry look.

"Jesse. I know that you must be scared right now. I'm everyone gets scared when they find out something as big as this."

"You're right about that."

"And I admit I'm a little shocked about this."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of it."

"And this will take me a while for this to sink in completely, but I could never hate you. Not in a million years would I hate you. And the truth is deep down I always knew there was something different about you. Besides the whole Freddy possession crap. Like you I guess I just denied it and pretended that it was nothing."

"I guess we do think alike. I little too much if you ask me."

Lisa chuckled a little, and honestly I was so relieved to hear her chuckle even after I just told her I was gay. We were both silent for a moment, and then she looked up at me again.

"So did you really not know about for this long?"

"Yes. And I swear to God that if I had known about it earlier I would have told you straight away. Because the truth is I hated myself for not telling you that whole month. It was tearing me up little by little."

"And Jesse."

"Yeah."

"Don't be mad at me for asking you this, but did honestly love me?"

After she asked me I looked at her with serious eyes. I leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course I loved you Lisa. Maybe not completely in the way you would want me to, but deep down I did love you. In fact, you are the only girl on Earth that I would ever go straight for. You make me so happy and I really wish it would work out the way we want it to. But unfortunately, it can't and for that I am truly, truly sorry."

I could see tears forming in her eyes. And yet she smiled at me.

"I know Jesse, I know. And I'm just glad that I got the chance to know the sweetest, and most wonderful guy I have ever met."

Now tears were forming in my eyes.

"Lisa, I hope that this doesn't destroy everything between us. Because I would still love to be friends with you more than anyone else."

"Jesse there is nothing that could destroy our relationship completely. Freddy couldn't do it, and your sexuality will most certainly not do it."

"Lisa, you have no idea how happy I feel right now."

"I'm glad Jesse."

She leaned in, and embraced me with a hug. I hugged her back, and I felt so relieved that I didn't lose her completely. After a minute of hugging we stopped.

"So you're actually okay with this?" I asked nervously.

"Well it's going to be a little while to digest all of this, but yes I'll be okay."

"Great. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No that's okay. If it's okay with you I just want a little time to myself."

"That's okay I understand."

I really was okay with it. She needed a little piece after all this drama I put her through.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah sure."

She smiled as she said, "Great, see you then."

She got up and started walking away while I sat there on that fountain by myself. I was so glad that it was over. But most importantly I was so glad that everything worked out. I'm upset with myself for hurting Lisa like that, but I'm happy that she found it in her heart to understand and accept me.

I accept myself as being gay because that's who I am, and will always be. And as long as I have people who love and appreciate me regardless of this minor thing my life will always be worth living for.

**Hope you liked this little story. Write some reviews if you have something good to say.**


End file.
